Various forms of rotary auger-equipped snow blowers heretofore have been provided, but many of these previously known snow blowers utilize one or more chain and sprocket or belt and pulley drive assemblies and, accordingly, require considerable maintenance. Further, many auger-equipped snow blowers utilize a single motor for driving the snow auger and blower assemblies thereof, whereas different snow conditions require the auger and blower to operate at different relative speeds. Also, many heavy duty snow blowers are constructed in a manner that does not enable them to operate efficiently to clean sidewalks and driveways of fallen snow without entering an adjacent road or highway and other heavy duty snow blowers are constructed in a manner which renders them difficult to utilize in cleaning small parking lots and other small paved areas. Accordingly, a need exists for an improved form of snow blower which may operate over extended periods of time without excessive maintenance, which may be operated in a fuel efficient manner, which will afford maximum safety in operation and which will enable the cleaning of small paved areas of snow in an efficient manner.
Examples of previously known forms of snow blowers including some of the general structural and operational features of the instant invention are disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 2,587,415, 2,735,199, 3,045,369, 3,055,127 and 3,375,878.